


will they ever give mark a break?

by Acexual_Attorney



Series: the dream team [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, altho i feel like this is less crack and more slice-of-life, oh well idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck move back into the Dream Dorm





	will they ever give mark a break?

**Author's Note:**

> "I wont make this '00 centric," i whisper to myself, obviously lying. "I won't make their relationship that blatent," i say, not realizing that im too far down the hole to climb out. I start crying.

Rumors were making their rounds a week before the move-in actually happen. It would have been easy enough to get confirmation from their manager, but the younger ones liked the gossip and none of them really wanted to be the one to approach him with such a silly question.

Nevertheless, their suspicious (brought about by Jaemin, who burst into the dorm with “you’ll never guess what I heard from the hyungs” news) were confirmed when Mark and Donghyuck appeared with their suitcases in front of the dream’s dorm room. Honestly, it wasn’t that big of a move from the 127 dorm, only two floors down, but Chenle wouldn’t stop wailing like it was the end of the world.

“We already have to live with one boring hyung, now we have two?” he whining while watching Mark and Donghyuck struggling with bringing their things inside. No one helped.

“Hey, I’m not that boring!” Jeno said as he watched with Chenle.

“I never said any names,” Chenle sniffed, but didn’t deny his implications.

Donghyuck gave up trying to pull his suitcase through the door and left it to an annoyed Mark in favor of smothering Chenle in a hug. “At least you have me, though,” he said as he tried to pinch Chenle’s cheek.

“What makes you think you’re the not boring hyung?” Chenle puffed out his cheeks and slapped Donghyuck’s hand away. Donghyuck gasped in offense and huffed off to loom over Mark, who finally was able to get all of their suitcases in the living room with only a little harm done to the floor.

“I have a better question,” Renjun made his presence known from the hallway, Jaemin peaking past his shoulder to see what all the noise was about. “Where are you guys gonna sleep?”

“Um,” Mark straightened up from leaning over his suitcases, his back making an audible popping sound, “Manager hyung didn’t really say.”

“I want to keep Chenle and I’s room hyung free,” Jisung said.

Dongyuck wrinkled his nose. “I don’t wanna be crammed in a room with four nerds.”

“And you’re not keeping a room to yourselves,” Renjun directed at Jisung and Chenle, “We all know you want to just because you talk shit about us when you’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“We only talk bad because we can hear you guys having fun without us in your room.”

“‘Fun’,” Jeno said with air quotes.

“I think it’s pretty fun,” Jaemin shrugged.

Renjun’s face turned a very light red and he turned to hit Jaemin’s arm. “Don’t taint the maknaes, you jerk,” he hissed, obviously embarrassed by whatever inside joke Jaemin just let slip.

“You guys have been doing stuff without me?” Donghyuck whined. He crossed the room to practically hang off Jeno and give his best puppy dog eyes. “Can I room with you three so our quartet can be complete again?”

“Yeah okay,” Renjun said at the same time that Jaemin said, “Ew, no.”

Donhyuck gave Jaemin the stink eye as he said, “I knew I liked Renjun more than you for a reason.”

“I guess I’ll room with Chenle and Jisung, then,” Mark sighed, much to the maknae’s complaints of getting stuck with “the most boring hyung”.

* * *

 

“If I hear any nasty shit from you four tonight, I’m separating you for good,” Mark said as his goodnight to the ‘00 line before shutting their door and going to his makeshift bed on the floor in Chenle and Jisung’s room.

“It’s not like we’re gonna jerk each other off or anything,” Renjun wrinkled his nose in disgust at the closed door, not really wanting to know what Mark thought they’d get up to.

“We could,” Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows and let out an undignified yelp when Jeno’s pillow hit him in the face.

“No, we have to get up early tomorrow anyways,” Jaemin poked his head off the top bunk to look at Donghyuck upside-down. Donghyuck made a face at him and he laughed.

After a few moments of silence of what was supposed to be them falling asleep, Donghyuck huffed and sat up. “I can’t fall asleep, what did I miss while in the 127 dorm?”

“Renjun gives hella head.”

Renjun squawked and almost fell off the top bunk trying to hit Jeno, who was in the bed beneath him. “I have _never_ given you head and just because of that, I don’t think I ever will,” Renjun hissed as Jaemin and Donghyuck practically cackled.

“I’ll give you head, Jeno,” Donghyuck said in what was supposed to be a comforting manner.

“Donghyuck, you’d give head to anything that batted its eyelashes at you,” Jaemin said, laughter still bubbling over from Renjun’s embarrassment.

“You’re not wrong,” Donghyuck nodded it agreement.

Renjun very calmly climbed down from the top bunk, pillow grasped firmly in his hand, and crossed the meter it took to get to Jaemin and Donghyuck’s bunk. Then, just as calmly, he climbed on top of a very confused Donghyuck, and began smothering him.

“Go the fuck to sleep,” Renjun said over Donghyuck’s thrashing.

“Kill him! Kill him!” Jeno chanted, Jaemin soon to join.

Soon enough, Donghyuck’s kicking died down and Renjun lifted the pillow off his face. Donghyuck gasped for breath and Renjun smiled. “Go to sleep,” he repeated, before getting off the younger and climbing back up to his own bed.

“I can’t feel my nose,” Donghyuck said, still in shock. His only reply was Jaemin’s quiet laughter.

* * *

 

It was almost 5:30 am when Jaemin stumbled out of bed. Normally he wasn’t the first to get up, but he woke up before his alarm went off and he couldn’t go back to sleep for the life of him, so he decided to go ahead and make breakfast for the rest of the team. It’d be the first time they’d all eat breakfast together in about three months, so why the hell not.

What he wasn’t expecting, though, was a mumbling form to be lounging on the couch, and he almost (read: did) screamed in surprise.

“What the fuck,” Mark’s voice was barely audible from underneath his ridiculous pile of blankets. A blonde head poked out and blinked tiredly at Jaemin.

“Hyung, why are on the couch?” Jaemin asked once his heartbeat returned to normal.

Mark just groaned and disappeared back into his blanket mound. “Chenle and Jisung don’t know how to shut up,” was his only answer.

Jaemin nodded grimly in understanding even though Mark couldn’t see him. He walked over to the couch so he could pat what he thought might be Mark’s head in comfort. Mark let out an appreciative hum (or a “that’s not my head please stop touching my nose” hum, but Jaemin wasn’t really bothered to find out).


End file.
